This invention relates to antennas used in conjunction with magnetic resonance (MR) diagnostic procedures. More particularly, it relates to an improved antenna joint design for the foil like antenna wherein the components are attached at an antenna joint in a manner so that they do not undergo bending stresses.
Foil type antennas are used in conjunction with MR procedures in order to pick up RF signals. In order to receive these signals efficiently, it is necessary that the antenna be of various configurations to fit over the parts of the body which are to be examined. Accordingly, they are commonly made from flat conductors which inherently have a relatively large surface area compared to the cross-sectional area in order to handle the surface currents associated with high frequency signals. In order for the antennas to perform at their best, it behooves them to be flexible.
The flexible antennae have RF components, such as capacitors, located at predetermined positions around the antenna. In many instances, the antennae are sections of copper foil with the components bridging the sections together. When the antenna coils are flexed during their usage, stresses occur in the components. Further, the gap between the coil sections is inherently a weak and critical area.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved foil antenna for receiving RF signals.
It is another object of this invention to provide an antenna of the foregoing type wherein the stress factors on components placed on the antenna are reduced.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an antenna of the foregoing type which can be made into several geometric configurations so as to conform to various parts of the body.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an antenna of the foregoing type which can be produced from available materials without adding substantially to the cost thereof.